


Skeletal

by queenditto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Depressing, Drabble, Eating Disorders, Grief/Mourning, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenditto/pseuds/queenditto
Summary: Grief takes on many forms and Harry experiences one of the most deadly ways to cope.





	Skeletal

At first I wasn't hungry, nauseous even. The cheer of the Great Hall couldn't blot out the fact that they died. Cedric. Sirius. The grief fed me in a way that no food could. Later, all I could feel was this hunger, a gnawing, all encompassing feeling that was mine to bear. At any time, I could gorge upon pumpkin pastries and treacle tart until I ballooned up like Aunt Marge. But I wouldn't, perhaps even couldn't, go back. It was both power and a curse. I dared to live, a skeleton masquerading as a boy, while they remained dead.


End file.
